The Celebration Tour!
The Celebration Tour! is the original Wiggles' final tour together from May 26th to November 19th in 2012. In mid-November, the name and setlist of the tour changed, into the Christmas Celebration Tour! Setlist # Wiggly Circus Jubilee # Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car # Here Comes a Bear # Rock-a-Bye Your Bear # Ooh It's Captain Feathersword # Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star # Okki Tokki Unga # Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport # Here Come Our Friends # Getting Strong! # We're Dancing With Wags The Dog # Henry's Dance # Romp Bomp A Stomp # Dr Knickerbocker # Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around # Here We Go Round The Mulberry Bush # Up, Down, Turn Around # Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies! # The Monkey Dance # Waltzing Matilda # Wiggle 2012 Medley / Let's Have A Party (Instrumental) Shows Europe *May 31, 2012 Cork Opera House 1 & 4:30 pm *June 1-2, 2012 Dublin Gais Energy Theatre Friday: 5pm Saturday: 11 am and 2pm. (Friday made for DVD/CD) *June 3, 2012 Belfast Waterfront Hall 11 am and 2pm *June 5, 2012 Glasgow Concert Hall 1pm and 4:30 *June 8, 2012 Bristol Colston Hall 1pm and 4:30 *June 9-10, 2012 London Hammersmith Apollo 1 & 4:30 (Day 1), 11am & 2pm (day 2) *June 13, 2012 York Grand Opera House 1 & 4:30 *June 14, 2012 Manchester Palace Theatre 1 & 4:30 *June 15, 2012 Birmingham Alexandra Theatre, 1:00 & 4:30pm *June 16, 2012 Oxford New Theatre, 1pm *June 17, 2012 Brighton Brighton Centre, 11am & 2pm USA *July 12, 2012 San Diego Sports Arena 6:30pm *July 14, 2012 Thousand Oaks *July 15, 2012 Los Angeles The Wiltern * July 17, 2012 Sacramento *July 18, 2012 Turlock *July 20, 2012 Portland Arlene Schnitzer Concert Hall *July 21, 2012 Central Point *July 22, 2012 San Jose *July 23, 2012 Anaheim *July 24, 2012 Phoenix *July 25, 2012 Albuquerque *July 27, 2012 Tulsa * July 28, 2012 Dallas * July 29, 2012 Houston *July 31, 2012 Atlanta *August 2, 2012 Jacksonville *August 3, 2012 Miami * August 4, 2012 Orlando * August 5, 2012 Tampa *August 7, 2012 Nashville INDIANAPOLIS IN – AUG 8 CHICAGO IL – AUG 9 DETROIT MI – AUG 10 HERSHEY PA – AUG 11 E. RUTHERFORD NJ – AUG 12 WALLINGFORD CT – AUG 14 *August 15, 2012 Hyannis Cape Cod Melody Tent COHASSET MA – AUG 16 PHILADELPHIA PA – AUG 18 LONG ISLAND NY – AUG 19 Canada and USA - Fall *October 5-6, 2012 Toronto *October 7, 2012 Hamilton *October 9, 2012 Washington DC *October 10, 2012 New York City Town Hall *October 11 Boston *October 13 Halifax Metro Centre 11:30 & 3pm *October 14 Saint John Harbour Station *October 16 Ottawa Scotiabank Place 6:30 pm *October 17 London *October 19 Oshawa *October 20 Sault Sant Marie *October 21 Thunder Bay *October 22 Winnipeg *October 24 Saskatoon *October 25 Edmonton *October 26 Calgary *October 28 Vancouver Gallery TheWigglesinCelebration!.jpg|The Wiggles AudienceinCelebration!.jpg|The audience WigglehouseinCelebration!.jpg|Wigglehouse WigglyCircusJubilee-IrelandPrologue.jpg|Ringo the Ringmaster greeting the audience RingotheRingmasterinCelebration!.jpg|Ringo the Ringmaster RingoandLaurenHannafordinCelebration!.jpg|Ringo and Lauren TheWigglyCircusClownsinCelebration!.jpg|The Wiggly Circus Clowns RingoandLachyGillespie.jpg|Ringo and Lachy LaurenHannafordinCelebration!.jpg|Lauren JeffandLachyGillespieinCelebration!.jpg|Jeff and Lachy JeffinCelebration!.jpg|Jeff surfing JeffandRingoinCelebration!.jpg|Jeff and Ringo GreginCelebration!.jpg|Greg GregandRingoinCelebration!.jpg|Greg and Ringo TheNonrealisticWigglesinCelebration!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles AnthonyandRingoinCelebration!.jpg|Anthony and Ringo AnthonyinCelebration!.jpg|Anthony EmmaWatkinsinCelebration!.jpg|Emma Watkins AnthonyandEmmaWatkinsinCelebration!.jpg|Emma and Anthony Greg'sPerspective.jpg|Greg's perspective JeffandAnthonyinGreg'sPerspective.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in Greg's perspective JeffandEmmaWatkinsinCelebration!.jpg|Jeff and Emma MurrayinCelebration!.jpg|Murray MurrayPlayingRedFenderJazzmasterGuitarinCelebration!.jpg|Murray playing Red Fender Jazzmaster guitar TheOtherWigglesinCelebration!.jpg|The Other Wiggles AnthonyandMurrayinCelebration!.jpg|Anthony and Murray PaulPaddickandRingotheRingmaster.jpg|Paul and Ringo MurrayinGreg'sPerspective.jpg|Murray in Greg's perspective MurrayandEmmainGreg'sPerspective.jpg|Murray and Emma in Greg's perspective WigglyCircusJubilee-IrelandLive.jpg|"Wiggly Circus Jubilee" HereComesABear-2012LivePrologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Here Comes a Bear" HereComesABear-2012Live.jpg|"Here Comes a Bear" Jeff,BlathnaidConroy-MurphyandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Jeff, Blathanaid and Emma playing music JeffandAnthonyinCelebration!.jpg|Jeff and Anthony Rock-A-ByeYourBear-2012LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" Rock-A-ByeYourBear-IrelandLive.jpg|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" GregandMurrayinCelebration!.jpg|Greg and Murray GregandJeffinCelebration!.jpg|Greg and Jeff JeffSleepinginCelebration!.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinCelebration!.jpg|Jeff waking up OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword-IrelandLivePrologue.jpg|Jeff introducing Captain Feathersword JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinCelebration!.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword-IrelandLive.jpg|"Ooh, It's Captain Feathersword" CaptainFeatherswordinCelebration!.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordandRingoinCelebration!.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Ringo CaptainFeathersword'sPerspectiveShotinCelebration!.jpg|The camera shot of Captain Feathersword's perspective LachyGillespieinCaptain'sPerspective.jpg|Lachy in Captain's perspective MurrayandEmmainCaptain'sPerspective.jpg|Murray and Emma in Captain's perspective GreginCaptain'sPerspective.jpg|Greg in Captain's perspective GregandMurrayinCaptain'sPerspective.jpg|Greg and Murray in Captain's perspective GreginCaptain'sPerspective.jpg|Greg in Captain's perspective CaptainandGreginCelebration!.jpg|Captain and Greg EmmaWatkinsandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Emma and Captain Feathersword LachyGillespieandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Lachy and Captain Feathersword AudienceinCaptain'sPerspective.jpg|The audience in Captain's perspective Greg,JeffandLachyGillespie.jpg|Greg, Jeff and Lachy CaptainFeatherswordonRubixCube.jpg|Captain Feathersword on rubix cube GregandJeffinCaptain'sPerspective.jpg|Greg and Jeff in Captain's perspective CaptainFallingDowninCelebration!.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down Captain,GregandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Captain, Greg and Emma CaptainandAnthonyinCelebration!.jpg|Captain and Anthony AnthonyandLachyGillespie.jpg|Anthony and Lachy Anthony,LachyandRingo.jpg|Anthony, Lachy and Ringo LachyGillespieinCelebration!.jpg|Lachy GregandEmmaWatkinsinCelebration!.jpg|Greg and Emma CaterinaMeteinCelebration!.jpg|Caterina RingoinCaptain'sPerspective.jpg|Ringo in Captain's perspective BlathnaidConroy-MurphyinCelebration!.jpg|Blathnaid playing Fender bass guitar Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-IrelandLive.jpg|"Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword CaptainandGreginCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Captain and Greg RingotheRingmasterinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Ringo RingoandLaurenHannafordinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Ringo and Lauren LaurenHannafordinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Lauren singing CaterinaMeteinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Caterina singing BlathnaidConroy-MurphyinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Blathnaid with star wand GreginCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Greg CaptainFeatherswordinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Captain Feathersword on pyramid OkkiTokkiUnga-2012Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Okki Tokki Unga" TheAwakeWigglesinCelebration!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles MurrayandLachy.jpg|Murray and Lachy Murray,LachyandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Murray, Lachy and Captain OkkiTokkiUnga-2012Live.jpg|"Okki Tokki Unga" Greg,LachyandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Greg, Lachy and Captain Greg,MurrayandLachyGillespie.jpg|Greg, Murray and Lachy GregandLachyGillespieinCelebration!.jpg|Greg and Lachy TieMeKangarooDownSport-IrelandLive.jpg|"Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport" AudienceinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|The audience GregandAnthonyinCelebration!.jpg|Greg and Anthony HereComeOurFriends-LivePrologue.png|Anthony introducing "Here Come Our Friends" DorothyinCelebration!.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur DorothyandGreginCelebration!.jpg|Dorothy and Greg TheWigglesandDorothyinCelebration!.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy WagsandMurrayinCelebration!.jpg|Wags and Murray WagsinCelebration!.jpg|Wags the Dog DorothyandWagsinCelebration!.jpg|Dorothy and Wags TheWigglyMascotsinCelebration!.png|The Wiggly Mascots AnthonyandHenryinCelebration!.jpg|Anthony and Henry HenryinCelebration!.jpg|Henry the Octopus HereComeOurFriends-2012Live.png|"Here Come Our Friends" CaptainandHenryinCelebration!.jpg|Captain and Henry TheMaleWiggleFriendsinCelebration!.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinCelebration!.jpg|Captain and Wags TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupinCelebration!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group TheNonrealisticWigglesinCaptain'sPerspective.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in Captain's perspective AnthonyinCaptain'sPerspective.jpg|Anthony in Captain's perspective TheWigglyMascotsinCaptain'sPerspective.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots WagsinCaptain'sPerspective.jpg|Wags in Captain's perspective WagsandAnthonyinCaptain'sPerspective.jpg|Wags and Anthony in Captain's perspective MusclemanMurrayinCelebration!.jpg|Muscleman Murray GettingStrong-2012LivePrologue.jpg|Muscleman Murray introducing "Getting Strong!" MurrayandJeffinCelebration!.jpg|Murray and Jeff GettingStrong-2012Live.jpg|"Getting Strong!" We'reDancingwithWagstheDog-2012LivePrologue.jpg|Greg and Wags We'reDancingwithWagstheDog-2012Live.jpg|"We're Dancing with Wags the Dog" Jeff'sPerspectiveShot.jpg|Jeff's perspective AnthonyPlayingDrumsinJeff'sPerspective.jpg|Anthony playing drums in Jeff's perspective TheAwakeWigglesinJeff'sPerspective.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in Jeff's perspective TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinCelebration!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheWigglesandWagsinCelebration!.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags File:JeffPlayingKorgKeyboardinCelebration!.jpg|Jeff playing Korg Keyboard BlackFenderBassGuitarinJeff'sPerspective.jpg|Black Fender bass guitar in Jeff's perspective KeyboardinJeff'sPerspectiveShot.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard in his perspective WhoGotDa'Bones.jpg|"Who Got Da' Bones" GregandWagsinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Greg and Wags WagsinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Wags the Dog WagsandEmma.jpg|Wags and Emma EmmaandRingotheRingmasterinCelebration!.jpg|Emma and Ringo TheWigglyDancersinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers MurrayandRingotheRingmasterinCelebration!.jpg|Murray and Ringo MurrayinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Murray WagsandRingoinCelebration!.jpg|Wags and Ringo RingotheRingmasterinCelebration!DeletedScene2.jpg|Ringo singing Henry'sDance-2012LivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Henry's Dance" TheWigglesandHenryinCelebration!.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry HenryandJeffinCelebration!.jpg|Henry and Jeff HenryandRingotheRingmasterinCelebration!.jpg|Henry and Ringo Henry'sDance-IrelandLive.jpg|"Henry's Dance" AnthonyPlayingFenderBassGuitarinCelebration!.jpg|Anthony playing Fender bass guitar MurrayandEmma.jpg|Murray and Emma HenryandEmma.jpg|Henry and Emma MurrayandHenryinCelebration!.jpg|Murray and Henry RompBompAStomp-IrelandLive.jpg|"Romp Bomp A Stomp" DorothyandRingoinCelebration!.jpg|Dorothy and Ringo DorothyandAnthonyinCelebration!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony LachyGillespieasDr.Knickerbocker.jpg|Lachy as Dr. Knickerbocker Dr.KnickerbockerandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Dr. Knickerbocker and Captain Feathersword Captain,AnthonyandDr.Knickerbocker.jpg|Captain, Anthony and Dr. Knickerbocker Dr.Knickerbocker-2012LivePrologue.jpg|Dr. Knickerbocker showing 9 Dr.Knickerbocker-2012Live.jpg|"Dr Knickerbocker" Dr.KnickerbockerandRingo.jpg|Dr. Knickerbocker and Ringo AnthonyandDr.Knickerbocker.jpg|Anthony and Dr. Knickerbocker TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround-2012LivePrologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword showing his teddy bear EmmaWatkinsandTeddyBear.jpg|Emma and teddy bear TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround-2012Live.jpg|"Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around" HereWeGoRoundTheMulberryBush-IrelandLive.jpg|"Here We Go Round The Mulberry Bush" JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Jeff and Captain JeffinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Jeff AnthonyinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Anthony AnthonyandLachyGillespieinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Anthony and Lachy GregandLachyGillespieinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Greg and Lachy Up,Down,TurnAround-LivePrologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Up, Down, Turn Around" Up,Down,TurnAround-2012Live.jpg|"Up, Down, Turn Around" Ooey,Ooey,OoeyAllergies!-IrelandLivePrologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies!" Ooey,Ooey,OoeyAllergies!-IrelandLive.jpg|"Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies!" File:GregPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinCelebration!.jpg|Greg playing Maton acoustic guitar AnthonyPlayingDrumsinCelebration!.jpg|Anthony playing electronic drums LachyGillespiePlayingGlockenspiel.jpg|Lachy playing glockenspiel TheMonkeyDance-2012LivePrologue.jpg|Murray playing Red Fender Jazzmaster guitar TheMonkeyDance-IrelandLive.jpg|"The Monkey Dance" BlathnaidConroy-MurphyPlayingDrums.jpg|Blathnaid playing the drums MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinCelebration!.jpg|Murray and Captain playing guitars WaltzingMatilda-IrelandLive.jpg|"Waltzing Matilda" Wiggle2012Medley-IrelandPrologue.jpg|Murray introducing the "Wiggle 2012 Medley" Rock-A-ByeYourBear-2012Medley.jpg|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" JeffSleepinginWiggle2012Medley.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinWiggle2012Medley.jpg|Jeff waking up TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2012Medley.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)-2012Medley.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)" RingoPlayingCowbellinCelebration!.jpg|Ringo playing cowbell TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinCelebration!.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends CaptainandDorothyinCelebration!.jpg|Captain and Dorothy GregandHenryinCelebration!.jpg|Greg and Henry Greg,HenryandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Greg, Henry and Emma HotPotato-IrelandLive.jpg|"Hot Potato" Wiggle2012Medley-IrelandLive.jpg|"The Wiggly Hot Potato Medley" DorothyandHenryinCelebration!.jpg|Dorothy and Henry WagsandAnthonyinCelebration!.png|Wags and Anthony Celebration!-Epilogue.jpg|Murray closing out the concert TheLandWiggleFriendsinCelebration!.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends TheUnforgottenWigglesinCelebration!.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles 14590515_10154236715179143_8744292085921214916_n.jpg|Some Boys and the stage set 0ED0D33A-0753-4DEA-AFB7-92F9E58BE62A.jpeg Category:Wiggles concerts Category:2012 Category:UNCUT galleries Category:2012 Concerts